exposition
by lost972
Summary: Dans l'auberge du cosmos canyon, Aéris et yuffie réféchisse a leur motivation pour combattre. yuri drabble


Fandom : Final Fantasy VII  
Auteur : Lostin  
Titre : Exposition  
Genre : G (yuri) Lisible (là y'a pas de garanti…) OOC (haaa… vu le couple, il en faut)  
Couple : Aéris Gainsborough et Yuffie Kisaragi  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Note : Drabble pour Babel sur le thème "peinture"

L'auberge était paisible au milieu de la matinée. Le Canyon Cosmos étant un lieu assez reculé, les visiteurs étaient rares et ne restaient pas après le service du petit déjeuner. Ainsi, Aéris avait tout loisir de profiter du grand salon en toute quiétude. Elle avait fixé son attention sur le grand tableau au-dessus la cheminée.

Yuffie revenait des chambres, allégée de son protège bras et de son shuriken géant. Habile de ses arts ninja, elle fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Plus silencieuse qu'une brise dans le désert, la ninja se rapprocha de la seule présence du lieu. Elle s'arrêta derrière le canapé où la dernière Cetra avait pris place.

— Ça va ?

Silence brisé, mais aucun sursaut a noter chez Aéris. Le ton guilleret de Yuffie devait en être la cause. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la femme en rose sans qu'elle ait quitté l'œuvre du regard. Lentement elle tourna la tête pour répondre à son amie.

— Je me porte à merveille.

Yuffie lui rendit le sourire tout en s'approchant lentement. La réponse dite, Aéris retourna son visage en direction du tableau.

— Et toi ?

La ninja quitta son sourire pour une moue d'ennuie. Yuffie s'accouda sur le dossier du canapé au niveau de l'épaule droite d'Aéris. Elle soupira, produisant une pointe de chaleur dans le cou de sa devancière, avant de s'exprimer.

— Pas le super moral.

— Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe tant ?

— Plutôt ce qui m'occupe pas ! Y'a rien d'intéressant ici.

Une pointe d'énervement sonna dans la voix de l'adolescente. Aéris connaissait peu de choses de la ninja mais une chose était sûre.

— Tu as rien trouvé à voler, je suppose ?

La phrase fut ponctuée d'un petit rire. Démasquée, Yuffie se sentie toute gênée d'être aussi facilement découverte. Mais son ego ne flancha pas et son visage se fit boudeur avec le regard en coin opposé à l'interrogatrice. Aéris ne se détachait pas de son observation mais put aisément imaginer cela à la réplique qui suivait.

— Peuh … Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais signé, en vous rejoignant, un contrat avec une clause disant que je devais cesser tout activité extra héroïque.

Le choix des mots eut le pouvoir d'amuser Aéris. Son sourire s'allongeait. Et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la réflexion. Ce ne fut que le temps d'un battement d'ailes avant qu'elle retourne à sa contemplation de la création colorée. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

— Donc rien trouvé ?

— Bah oui, rien trouvé…

Dans un élan de fatalité, elle allongea ses bras sur le dossier, faisant chuter sa tête à droite. Sa main se collait au cou d'Aéris qui lui accorda un face-à-face.

— Tu devrais laisser le vol, et te mettre à la découverte. Y'a plus important que les matérias.

— Découvrir plus important que les matérias ?

Aéris se tapota la joue, ses yeux roulaient vers les hauteurs de sa réflexion. Les yeux grands ouverts, Yuffie attendait la réponse.

— Découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Manger des plats régionaux originaux, et me dit pas que ton estomac est moins important que les matérias.

Yuffie eut un grand sourire sur ce détail. Elle avait toujours eu très bon appétit. Mais elle hocha la tête car il n'était point l'heure de se restaurer. Aéris remarqua l'insatisfaction et tenta de la combler.

— On se trouve dans un magnifique canyon. Tu devrais essayer de te mettre au bord d'un gouffre, et sentir le vent. Quand tu regarde cela, on ressens … on relativise son existence.

Le sourire se fana et un sourcil se souleva de perplexité. Le sourire se força et les sourcils se levaient timidement. Le message n'était pas passé.

— Mouais … C'est pas ça qui me fera arrêter de voler…

— Je te force à rien mais fais attention à toi.

Aéris retourna tout simplement à son occupation première, le visage sérieux. Yuffie laissa passer vingt secondes avant de se décider. Vingt secondes en la regardant, son sourire si chaleureux avait disparu. Vingt secondes de silence, sa voix mélodieuse n'emplissait plus la pièce. Vingt secondes, tellement moins savoureuses.

Alors, elle se releva, accoudée à la droite d'Aéris.

— Ta découverte est ce tableau ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour commencer à jouer avec l'une des mèches bouclées de sa compagne. Aéris s'étonna autant du geste que de la question. Elle aura réussi à rendre sa camarade curieuse de tout.

— Oui, je ne l'ai découvert que ce matin. La lumière du jour révèle plus qu'on ne le croit.

Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres, en se rappelant comment elle fut hypnotiser au premier regard.

— Elle me fait réfléchir bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Yuffie scruta avec force la peinture dans l'espoir de voir la raison de tant de réflexion. Mais l'art c'était pas son truc. Elle ne put que juger à partir de ces esthétiques.

— Et jusqu'à quel point ? Pour moi c'est une belle peinture un peu sanglante, triste. Sans plus.

— Jusqu'à ma conviction de combattre.

— Ha ?

Yuffie avança son corps pour bien regarder le visage d'Aéris. Le tableau avait bien un rapport avec le combat avec cette femme en armure en sang. Mais Yuffie ne comprenais pas cette soudaine remise en question.

— Tu vas quand même pas arrêter le voyage maintenant ?

— Non non.

La question de Yuffie était très brutale mêlant inquiétude et surprise. Mais la spontanéité d'Aéris et son soudain sourire amusé la laissa rassurée.

— Me fait pas des peurs comme ça.

— Mais non mais non. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Les mèches se balançaient légèrement, ses yeux s'étaient fait si petits sous le coup de ses rires étouffés. C'est ce qui marqua la mémoire de la ninja. Aéris posa sa main sur la joue de Yuffie, dans une légère caresse. Mais l'adolescente ne rougis qu'à la phrase qui suivit.

— Je suis heureuse que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

À la vue de ce rouge, Aéris décida de laisser sa main pour profiter da la chaleur. Elle retourna à l'observation de l'œuvre tout en continuant de caresser la joue. Yuffie ne la quitta pas du regard, sans mouvement, Ainsi elle était satisfaite.

— Mais je n'ai aucune intention de quitter notre épopée. Et ce tableau me conforte dans ce choix.  
— Oki mais pourquoi ?

Aéris abaissa sa caresse dans le cou de Yuffie qui en frissonnait.

— Bah il faut d'abord remarquer qu'elles sont jumelles. Donc on peux supposer qu'elles ont les mêmes capacités. La seule différence est leurs choix. Dans le conflit quelconque qui doit avoir lieu, une a choisi de se battre, d'où l'armure. Tandis que l'autre a gardé ses distances du conflit.

— Hmm.

Difficile à dire si elle affirmait son suivit de l'explication ou exprimait sa satisfaction aux douces caresses.

— Celle qui a combattu, elle a beau être à l'article de la mort, elle sourit. Alors que l'autre pleure la future perte, et que sa robe si blanche s'imbibe de sang. Elle semble plus souffrir alors qu'elle n'a pas participé au conflit. Donc vaut mieux faire tout ce qui nous est possible pour défendre nos valeurs et quoi qui arrive avoir l'esprit serein.  
— Donc tu veux combattre. Mais tu n'es pas douée en combats.

Aéris prit un coup dans son ego. Mais ne peut pas en vouloir a l'héritière de son clan, elle n'avait pas tord. Elle cessa juste un instant sa caresse du cou mais la regardait. Yuffie bougeait c'est déjà un exploit qu'il y ait toujours contact.

— T'inquiète. Je combattrais pour deux !

— Et si tu es blessée ?

Aéris fit monter sa main dans la chevelure de la ninja. Pour profiter de leur douceur, elle faisait de longues et lentes caresses qui apaisaient Yuffie.

— Pas possible, j'utilise que des armes longue distance. Pis même si, je vais pas tomber pour des égratignures.

Elle soupira de fierté, sûre de ses capacités. Mais elle senti que la main d'Aéris se fit plus pressante. Dans sa position, le basculement était un futur inévitable. Elle pourrait se rattraper très facilement. Mais Aéris avait aussi approché son visage tout en ayant le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Là elle perdit ses moyens. Elle avait tant apprécié les caresses, elle ne pouvait se refuser plus.

— Bin, tu vois la magie de guérison, c'est mon domaine.

Au "mot" guérison, Yuffie avait déjà les yeux fermés. Abandonnée dans cette chanson qui n'en était pas une, elle avait cette confiance qui rend aveugle. À peine la phrase terminée, que leurs lèvres s'échangeaient des formules muettes.

La chute se fit paisiblement, sans à coup. Aéris avait fait passer son bras droit dans le dos de Yuffie sans que sa main ne quitte la chevelure ébène. Et son bras gauche se situait plus au niveau des hanches. L'ensemble assurait tout l'équilibre.

Quand sa demoiselle eut passé complètement l'obstacle, Aéris coupa le baiser qui s'était approfondi entre temps. Elles s'offrirent leurs regards en même temps.

— Je ne te laisserai pas tomber sur un champ de bataille.

Tout le visage de Yuffie vira au rouge. Alors que Aéris arpentait un doux sourire tout en défaisant le bandeau frontal de sa ninja. Elle prit son temps, laissant le rouge se diluer sur ce tendre visage. C'est alors exprima sa pensée.

— Je veux voler ton cœur.

Ces mots semblaient maladroits. Mais Aéris y trouva bien plus de pureté que dans un diamant. Le rouge de ses jours augmenta comme la courbes des ces lèvres. Son regard se fit plus fin plus perçant, pour voir sa réaction profonde.

— Bonne chance, ma lady cambrioleuse.

Fin.


End file.
